


No Amount of Money Buys A Second of Time (but sometimes it comes as a gift)

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate POV, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Howard Stark shares his fears about becoming a father to a stranger who somehow seems oddly familiar.Tony Stark August 2020 Flash Bingo: Howard Stark
Relationships: Howard Stark & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	No Amount of Money Buys A Second of Time (but sometimes it comes as a gift)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: No Amount of Money Buys A Second of Time (but sometimes it comes as a gift)  
> Card Number: 019  
> Square: 2 - Howard Stark  
> Ship: None (Howard & Tony)  
> Rating: General  
> Warnings/Tags: Avengers: Endgame-compliant, alternate POV, Howard Stark is not a monster.  
> Summary: Howard Stark shares his fears about becoming a father to a stranger who somehow seems oddly familiar.  
> For @tonystarkbingo **  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858114/

“Jarvis, have we ever met that guy?” 

“You meet a lot of people, Sir.” Jarvis surely meant his words to be reassuring, but the encounter bothered Howard. No, ‘bothered’ wasn’t quite the right word.

“Seems very familiar. Weird beard.” 

As they drove away, Howard explained that he’d gone looking for Doctor Zola and ran into this stranger instead. “He introduced himself as Doctor Howard Potts. He was acting a bit off, kinda jumpy for some reason, but then it was like we were old friends. I told him about Maria being pregnant, of all things.” 

“I see,” Jarvis replied, as if he weren’t sure whether he approved. Then again, Howard had done hundreds of things Jarvis hadn’t approved of over the years. It was a touchstone of their relationship. 

Howard sat back and ran the entire encounter through his mind. Something about Potts had loosened Howard’s tongue. Not only did he tell a complete stranger that his wife was expecting, but when Potts mentioned he had a little girl, Howard found himself confessing something he barely admitted to himself: that over the years, he’d set aside his ideals in favor of his own interests, and was afraid he’d raise a son to follow in those footsteps. 

Potts had given him an appraising look, but made no reply, instead steering the discussion back to Howard’s soon-to-be born child. As they stepped out into the sunlight, he asked, “So, where are you at with names?” 

Howard rolled his eyes. “Well, if it’s a boy, my wife likes Almonzo.” 

“That’s not too bad,” Potts answered with a chuckle, “but you’ve got time.” 

Once again, Howard felt a strange desire to unburden himself to this man with whom he had some sort of uncanny connection -- as if they’d known each other for years instead of minutes. When he asked Potts if he’d been nervous, had doubted his own ability to be a father, his new companion responded with unexpected sincerity. “I literally pieced it together as I went.” 

Potts then mentioned that he used his own father as inspiration, and Howard suppressed a wince. His, on the other hand, had made liberal use of a belt; and Howard promised himself never to resort to something like that. 

“I thought my dad was tough on me,” Potts explained, “and now, looking back, I just remember the good stuff.” Howard thought that sounded like a fine legacy. Potts had clearly done all right by himself, if he were a MIT man and working with SHIELD. 

“I tell you, that kid’s not even here yet,” Howard admitted, “and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him.” Potts gave him a thoughtful look that Howard couldn’t quite interpret. He caught sight of Jarvis, waiting not-quite-patiently by the car. Presumably there was another engagement on his schedule that he was going to be late for. 

As Howard made his goodbye, Potts reassured him that everything would be alright; the absolute certainty in his voice made it easy to believe. But then a sad smile crossed Potts’ face, and he pulled Howard into an unexpected embrace. “Thank you,” he whispered, “for everything.” 

Howard was more of a firm handshake and hearty clasp of the shoulder kind of man -- but this felt good, it felt right; like fitting the last piece of an engine into place and starting it up. But he didn’t know how to reply, so he said nothing, and let Potts walk away.


End file.
